


Share II

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Direct continuation on my Flufftober piece, Share.  Jack tells Beverly what he told Jean-Luc and Beverly acts on it.
Relationships: Beverly Howard/Jack Crusher, Beverly Howard/Jean-Luc Picard, Jack Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Kudos: 12





	Share II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737407) by [AnnaOnTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon). 



> There is no direct M/M in this fic, but feelings are alluded to.
> 
> You can read the first part [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737407).

Jack Crusher laughed as his girlfriend rolled out of bed after he did and shoved back on her pyjamas they had abandoned the night before before making love. 

“Getting in bed with Johnny again?” Beverly smirked and tugged her arms into her robe.

“Well, _you’re_ leaving me again. It’s cold. You didn’t fix the heater yesterday.” Jack shook his head.

“You know, I told Johnny to kiss you.” Beverly whipped her head up from where she was looking under the bed for her slippers and stared at her boyfriend incredulously.

“What? Why would you do that?” Jack shrugged his shoulders impishly.

“Er....I thought you liked him?” Beverly stood and put her hands on her hips. Her mussed hair from being in bed made her look fierce as it created a mane of crimson fire around her face. Her eyes flashed with what Jack _hoped_ was not ire. 

“So? That doesn’t mean we should kiss! It will ruin our friendship. Besides, I thought you didn’t want to share me with anyone? Didn’t we agree to be exclusive?” Her eyebrows went up as she spoke. She and Jack had started out as casually dating, but he had quickly asked her to commit to him and likewise, he committed himself to her. A small smirk played at the corners of her lips. “Is there someone I should be aware of?” Jack scuffed his thermal sock clad feet together and looked down at them.

“Uh...No. But I just thought you and Johnny...I mean...you guys like each other.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “Sorry.” 

Beverly sighed and threw up her hands. “I just...I mean, what am I supposed to do? Go cuddle with my best friend and tell him ‘hey, it’s ok to kiss me. Jack doesn’t mind’? What if it leads to _more_?” Jack’s eyes snapped to her face.

“You want to do more with Johnny?” Beverly raked her fingers through her hair and began pacing around the room, barefoot.

“I don’t know. But what if we do? Would you be okay with that?” Jack fumbled for his words. He hadn’t thought about what usually happened after people kissed. _Especially_ if they were sharing a bed. He finally found his words. 

“I guess....I mean...yeah, ok. If that’s what you want to do.” Beverly stopped pacing.

“Ok?” Beverly eyed her boyfriend and pushed her feet into her slippers. “That’s all you have to say? We’re discussing the possibility of me sleeping with our best friend, and your response is ok?” 

“Yeah. I mean...it’s Johnny. It’s not like he’s a stranger...” he trailed off. Beverly leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“Have fun skiing. I’m going back to bed. _With_ Jean-Luc.” Beverly smirked as she entered Jean-Luc’s bedroom and locked the door behind her. She glanced down at her pyjamas and suddenly wished she had worn something a little nicer. She didn’t even know if Jean-Luc wanted to kiss her or do anything _else_ , but....she did. 

She slipped into the bed next to him and he turned over to face her. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Beverly took a deep breath and leaned in and gently touched her lips to his. Jean-Luc grabbed her around her waist as she deepened the kiss.

“I’m not going to object, but what was that for?” Beverly smirked and hitched a leg over his hips and propelled herself on top of him.

“Hmm. No reason,” she leaned down and kissed him again and her hands gently traced patterns on his chest. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N....no. But...ah, Jack?” Beverly bucked her hips against him and he bit back a groan as he felt himself become aroused. He flushed a deep pink. Beverly swiftly removed her t-shirt and Jean-Luc couldn’t help his hands from rubbing against her nipples. She threw back her head and moaned.

“It’s fine,” she slid a finger inside the waistband of Jean-Luc’s pyjama bottoms and gently tickled him. “Honest.” Jean-Luc grinned and flipped them over. He kissed her lips and then pressed kisses to her throat and her chest, sliding down her body. He tucked his fingers into the waist of her bottoms.

“Can I?” Beverly raised her hips in reply and he slid the flannel down her legs. She kicked them away and Jean-Luc gazed down at her body. “You are beautiful.” It was Beverly’s turn to flush pink. Jean-Luc placed a kiss between her legs and gently nudged them apart. Beverly hadn’t been expecting that! She was on fire from his mouth pressed against her and she finally whimpered out, “I want you in me.” 

Jean-Luc grinned and swiftly removed his own bottoms. 

###

Jack chuckled when he reached for the door knob to Jean-Luc’s room and found it locked. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Bev’s having sex with Johnny.” Walker glanced over at his friend from where he had flopped onto the sofa. 

“What?” Jack held out his hands.

“It’s ok. I told her to.” Jack moved over towards a bookcase and began looking behind books. Walker continued to stare.

“Are you nuts?” Jack shook his head.

“No. I mean, I kinda knew Johnny liked her.” Walker opened and closed his mouth, not sure if he should tell Jack that Jean-Luc had confided in him his feelings for Beverly. Jack turned away from th bookcase, his hand held up triumphantly. “Aha! Found it!”

“Found what?”

“Mom’s skeleton key. Anytime we tried to lock our doors, Mom always had a way to get in. She told me it was on the bookcase in case any of us got locked out of our rooms by accident.” He closed his fist around the key and headed down the hall.

“Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, Johnny likes his privacy.” 

“Yeah well, he’s sleeping with _my_ girlfriend. I’d say I have the right.” Walker shook his head at his friend, but passed him in the corridor and headed to his own room.

“I’m not watching this. I’m going to take a shower and then a nap before breakfast.” Jack waved off his friend and eagerly unlocked the bedroom door. He paused before opening it. Why was he so excited at the possibility of seeing his girlfriend having sex with his best friend? Did he _want_ to watch? That made him shake his head and shrug to himself. He really had no idea. 

He quietly pushed open the door and closed it behind him, observing the two figures in the bed. He knew Jean-Luc usually slept shirtless, so seeing his bare back wasn’t a surprise as he was laying on his side spooning against Beverly. One of his arms was splayed out across the pillow and Beverly’s head was resting against it. His other arm was under the covers. Beverly’s shoulders were bare and Jack was sure this meant the couple on the bed was naked. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. He was surprisingly aroused. 

He walked over to Beverly’s side of the bed and leaned over to brush his lips against her cheek. She remained sleeping. He moved back over to Jean-Luc’s side of the bed and watched the movement of his friend’s back as he breathed deep in sleep. Jack stripped himself down to his thermal underwear and tossed a glance towards the bathroom. He could take a shower. He and Beverly had discovered the day before that the same issue affecting their radiator had also meant the water in their bathroom hadn’t been very hot. It had been warm enough for a quick shower, but it hadn’t been particularly hot. 

Jack removed his thermals and started to pad naked towards the bathroom, then changed his mind. He slipped into the bed behind Jean-Luc and wrapped an arm across Jean-Luc. He kissed the back of Jean-Luc’s neck and threaded his fingers with the fingers Jean-Luc had splayed across Beverly’s stomach. He held his breath as his friend’s eyes opened, slowly. Jean-Luc shifted. 

“Jack?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Jack whispered back.

“I’m going back to sleep. You can stay if you’d like.”

“Ok. Thanks.” Jack kissed Jean-Luc’s shoulder and noticed Jean-Luc smiled slightly with his eyes closed. 

###FIN###


End file.
